


The Pleasure Is Mine

by Aeltari, The_Real_Lambert



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, First Time Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, NSFW, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, dub-con, sex in the rain, woman on woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeltari/pseuds/Aeltari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Lambert/pseuds/The_Real_Lambert
Summary: Set in the same universe as "The Heart of a Wolf", the story follows a much younger witcher Lambert not long on the Path.  Stopping at an Inn, he's tired, hungry, and thirsty. He is propositioned first by the virginal but curious barmaid, and accosted by a young red headed traveller whose mission seems to be to plough him into submission. This isn't Ykaterina's gentle Lamby-blanket but a hardcore and horny version of our favorite prickly witcher in his earlier days! **Written by my husband**





	1. Miranda

**Author's Note:**

> **This story was written in totality by my husband "The_Real_Lambert". It is posted under my account because he wanted it that way. All credit (and mistakes) goes to him. I'm innocent of this thing, entirely :P**

* * *

Lambert walked into the inn and shook the rain from his cloak angrily. It had taken him longer to reach the town then he originally thought and the sudden downpour in the dark hadn't helped his mood any. He flopped tiredly into a chair after draping his cloak over the back of it. The room was well lit, a roaring fire at one end of the room casting flickering shadows where the candles that hung from the ceiling didn't reach.

               The witcher loudly thumped his fist on the table and motioned for one of the serving girls at the bar. As she got closer his eyes travelled over her figure. She was taller than average, and stood just a few inches shorter then him. Her raven hair fell in curly waves past her shoulders to frame her large breasts which swayed slightly with her steps. Her low cut dress exposed an almost scandalous amount of cleavage and was close fitting enough to give the witcher a good idea of a pair of wide curved hips. The obvious curves nearly distracted him from the beauty of her face. Heart shaped, full cheeks and soft red pouty lips held his eyes as well as her more obvious traits.

               As she reached the table she placed her palms on its surface and leaned forward slightly, giving Lambert a better view of the curves protruding from the top of her dress. The witcher took his time with the view before meeting her eyes with an almost leering smirk. Her eyes, a deep dark brown, widened slightly, and looked into his golden cats eyes but then her face broke into a warm smile as her cheeks flushed slightly under his direct gaze.

               "Well hello there, good looking. What can I get for you?"

               He grinned back at her. "I can think of a thing or two, but let's start with something to eat and whatever you have to drink that's strong."

               She blushed again and gave him a smile as she walked away. "Sure thing, love."

               Lambert watched the sway of her hips and adjusted his breeches to accommodate the slowly growing pressure there. While he waited he had a look around the room. Most of the tables had been filled and a small stage was being set up in a corner, where several musicians with various instruments were getting ready to play.

               He scanned over the crowd and took in the regular riff raff of dirty farmers and poor merchants that frequented that type of place. Lambert normally preferred something a little more high end but in this case his current contract had taken him out into the middle of nowhere, and this was the best this unnamed town had to offer.

               On his second pass over the group he met a pair of bright green eyes across the room. The eyes belonged to a pale freckled face with a cute upturned nose, smiling sensual lips and a head of short firey red hair. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled as her tongue slid over her lips. He smiled back at her and eyed her up. Much shorter than the dark haired serving girl even sitting down, he could tell she couldn't be more than five feet tall. Her small perky breasts pressed against the thin fabric of her dress, her nipples clearly evident even from across the room. As his eyes travelled lower, her hand trailed down her side and stroked her inner thigh. When he looked back up to her face she blew him a kiss then turned to the man next to her and seemed to flawlessly pick up the conversation they were having.

               The witcher went back to watching the room with a smirk on his face. Occasionally he found his eyes drawn back to her red hair and was met with a brief smokey glance before he looked away again.

               “Here you are, hun.” The dark haired serving girl placed a plate of hot food in front of him and slid over a mug of what smelled like whiskey. Lambert filled his mouth while eyeing the woman in front of him.  He gestured towards another chair and spoke around a mouthful of food.

               “Join me, gorgeous.” He swallowed and washed it down with a swig from his mug and grinned up at her. She returned his smile but looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

               “Oh sorry hun, no can do. Morin doesn't like us sitting around with customers.”

               “Come on, been on the road a while and I could use some...” his eyes caressed the curves of her body before he finished his thought, “company.” He reached out, gripped her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap. The firm round curves of her thighs and ass pressed down on the hard bulge of his cock.

               Her eyes widened in surprise; first at his actions then by the feel of him digging into her backside. She tried to get up but his grip tightened and he held her down, pressing her harder into his lap.

               “Wouldn't he want you to keep your customers happy?” As he whispered the words into her ear he grinded against her. She felt her breath quicken and squirmed, trying to get away, but his breath in her ear and the feeling of him moving against her caused her heart to quicken. Her own movements caused his hard bulge to put pressure on her lower lips. Despite herself she felt that flesh heat up and seep wetness.

               A loud _harumph_ from the bar brought the world around her back into focus. A large heavyset man in an apron stood frowning at her over a pair of meaty crossed arms. Making a show of straightening her dress, she turned to speak to the witcher and found her lips inches from his.

               She grinned at him through flushed cheeks and shining eyes.  “Look hun, I'm..uh... I'm done here in a few hours. Maybe after I can come check on you...see if you still need...anything?” Her voice quivered slightly, shocked at the forwardness and audacity of her own words. She certainly wasn't sheltered from the ways of the world, and working in a tavern, she most definitely was aware of what went on between men and women. 

               She was still young, but old enough to have had a number of young men come calling and she had turned each and every one of them down.  Peasant boys held no interest to her, but something about the rough witcher started a fire in her that she had never felt before. A burning ache she was suddenly eager to quench.

               Lambert chuckled. “Sure hot stuff. Go do your thing. I'm staying in the room at the end of the hall.” He grinned and gave her ass a parting squeeze as he helped her back to her feet. “Come give me a holler when you can. I'm sure there will be something you can get your hands on for me.”

               She hurried back to the bar, her face flushed, every step causing her swollen, slick lower lips to slide against each other sending small waves of pleasure rolling through her lower extremities. Hiding a smile she hustled back to work, trying to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

               Lambert returned to his food with a smirk and thought to himself that the night might not be a total loss after all. Focused on his food and imagining all the things he would do to that girl tonight he didn't notice that someone else had approached until they sat down across the table from him.

               “Seems like you scared her off.”

               He looked up into the grinning face with short red hair that had been casting him seductive glances earlier. “Did you just come on too strong or did something else spook her?”

               Lambert looked down to see her bare foot, with its small pink toes gently pushing and rubbing against the still present bulge in his pants.

               “Or maybe there was just something she didn't think she could handle.” The girl accompanied her words with a firmer push that brought a small quiet groan from the witcher. _His_ reaction brought a small satisfied smile to her lips and she continued pushing and rubbing her foot along the swollen bulge.

               Her forwardness surprised him, but the witcher wasn't one to back away from such an opportunity. With a lopsided grin he spread his legs slightly and leaned back, giving her better access to him.

               “Don't worry, she'll be back. Didn't want to pull her from her other duties.”

               The pair of them eyed each other. She bit her lip and dropped a hand into her lap subtly and rubbed between her legs through the fabric of her dress. Lambert watched her intently, feeling the almost painful pressure of his cock straining against his breeches. The witcher lustfully imagined leaping over the table, grabbing her, bending her over, lifting up her dress and burying himself all the way inside her hot wetness, slamming her hard against the table again and again as he thrusted. He imagined her voice crying out as she stretched around him. With a heavy sigh Lambert cooled his thoughts and ran a hand through his hair.

               The red haired girl chuckled quietly and gave him a smile, eyes hooded, almost as if she could read his thoughts. With one last caress she withdrew her foot and leaned forward. She grinned, and with an arched eyebrow lifted his goblet to her lips and took a slow sip, carefully licking the drops from her lips then leaning back.

               Lambert watched her with interest; she certainly didn't have the curves of the serving girl but there was something raw about her, like an animal in heat. He wanted her, wanted her naked beneath him, wanted her in every dirty way he could think of. Sweaty skin pressed against his, the smell of her sex all over his skin. Bringing those thoughts under control, he unabashedly adjusted the situation below his belt to his comfort and sat forward again. Her eyes had followed his hand when it dropped but now they stared back into his.

               “So,” Lambert took a deep pull from his drink. “Who are you when you're at home?”

               “Miranda.”

               “That your real name?”

               She smirked at him. “Does it matter? I've been called lots of things. Jessica, Tyana, Marit. It's just something for you to be screaming later. And for tonight, Miranda will do. Call me Miry if you like.”

               Lambert laughed and crossed his arms. “Think you can make me scream then?”

               She gave a low chuckle and standing up, walked around to him. With practiced ease she parked herself across his legs and turned to face him. Miranda deliberately grinded down onto him and whispered in his ear. “I can make you beg.” She began rocking her hips slightly, barely noticeable to anyone nearby, but to the witcher every movement rocked the curve of her ass across his hardness. He gripped her hips trying to pull her down harder onto him, as if he could push through the layers of clothing and slide inside her.

               “Not going to lie Miry, you're good.” Lambert slipped a hand under her dress and caressed his way up her leg, careful to hide his movements from anyone nearby who might be watching. The angle wasn't exactly right but with a little dexterity he was able to get his fingers between her legs. The slight rocking of her hips brought the hot flesh in contact with his eager digits. Her lips were hot and slick against his fingers and eagerly open to his touch. She made a small pleased sound and her mouth twitched in a smile when his fingers found and pleasured her swollen clit.

               She allowed him to continue for a few moments, feeling her breath and her heart quickening before sliding off his lap and straightening her dress as she stood.

               “Well that's enough of that, I think.” She made a show of smoothing her hair before turning and starting to walk away. Cursing under his breath, Lambert caught her wrist and turned her back almost roughly to face him.

               “What do you mean _that's enough_?” He got to his feet and loomed over her, releasing her wrist. Despite his size Miry remained unintimidated and smiled at him calmly.

               “What? Did you think I was going to fuck you here?” She arched her eyebrows grinning, her eyes darting around the room in emphasis. “I may be forward and more than a little adventurous but I'm not about to do _that_ my fine witcher.” She stepped closer to him, the points of her breasts brushing against his abdomen.

               “Besides,” she smirked. “You haven't begged yet.” She turned and quickly walked towards the door leading outside. Lambert stared after her, shocked for a moment by the abrupt end to their tryst, then with a low growl in his chest followed after. She reached the doorway and turned with a knowing smile before disappearing into the night. Moving faster the witcher pushed past the few people in his way and reaching the door burst out into the darkness.

               The night's cold rain slapped at his face and the wind pulled at his clothes. It wasn't a pleasant night, weather wise. His golden eyes hunted for her in the moonless dark and caught a flash of movement, someone stepping around the corner of the building. Brushing the water from his face he broke into a jog and followed, but seeing nothing his eyes hunted for movement, ears straining for any sound, and still he barely heard her. It was a small sound, a laugh little more than a sigh from somewhere behind him.

               He spun around and saw her. She was leaning back against the building, her arms stretched above her head, wrists crossed. She had made no effort to shield herself from the rain and it had soaked her. Her hair was plastered to her head, stray strands hanging across her eyes. Her dress clung to her like a second skin, her erect nipples clear through the fabric as if there was nothing there. He could see the taut lines of her stomach and the dimple of her belly button, plus every angle of her small hips.

               His eyes drank her in from top to bottom before rushing forward. His palms slammed against the wall on either side of her and his body pinned hers hard to the rough wall behind her. His lips hungrily devoured hers, his tongue forcefully exploring the inside of her mouth as he grinded his throbbing erection against her wet body. She made a pleased, almost feral sound in her throat as her tongue met his eagerly with equal hunger.

               Her hands dropped to the waist of his pants and frantically untied the laces that held his hardness captive. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked it firmly and quickly. Lambert half groaned, half growled against her mouth. His hands reach around her and forcefully grip the cheeks of her ass, lifting her off the ground and pulling her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist quickly, forcing her wet clinging dress upwards. She flexed her thighs, pinning his cock between their bodies, her slick pussy pushing against it.

               The witcher roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. He tore his mouth from her bruised lips and shifted his grip, holding both her arms up with one of his. With his other hand he tore her dress from her body and threw it down into the mud at their feet. Her small firm breasts heaved as she panted for air, looking up at him with smokey eyes and a sultry smile. He grinded his hips against her, causing her clit to rub against his shaft. She moaned and bit down on her lower lip.

               Lambert's hand gripped her tight ass again, reaching deeper around almost to her entrance, and lifted her slightly, pulling open her pussy lips and placing the head of his cock against her tiny opening. He pushed tentatively for a moment, feeling her lips around his head and her opening straining to accommodate his size. He saw a moment of uncertainty in her eyes, then gripping her narrow hips he pushed himself all the way inside her.

               She cried out loudly as she felt him stretch her and almost tear her open. The burning sensation of him filling her, the pain matched by the pleasure made her cry out again as an orgasm ripped through her small, rain soaked frame. The force of her release caused her head to droop and her breath come in ragged gasps. Lambert held himself inside her, unmoving.  He barely had time to appreciate the unbelievably tight hole which gripped him before the sharp contractions of her orgasm caught him off guard. After a second or two he heard a low chuckle and she looked up at him through her wet short bangs and spoke between ragged gasps.

               “Are you done already?” She rocked her hips slightly, wincing in pain but wanting more of him. “I expected more from a witcher.”

               Lambert's eyes seemed to catch fire and with an almost animal roar he slammed her against the wall again, pulling his rock hard cock out of her before thrusting deeply into her again with enough force to make her hips thud loudly on the wall. He repeated the action and moved faster, harder, almost angrily. With every thrust she winced in pain but spread her legs wider as he held her pinned, eager for more of him. She draped her arms around his neck and started meeting his powerful thrusts with her own. Her whimpers of pain quickly became grunts of pleasure.

               “Oh fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” She spoke the litany over and over again with each penetration. Suddenly Lambert felt her nails dig into his neck and shoulders as she screamed out over the din of the rain storm. “Fuck yes!”

He leaned close to her ear. “Who's begging now huh?”

               He felt her buckle and shudder against him as another orgasm shook her. The witcher didn't slow and felt his own release building. _Oh no not yet. This little whore has more coming, I'm not done with her yet._ As her shudders eased off he let go of her and let her feet touch the ground.  Her knees, shaky from the power of her orgasms, buckled under her and she slowly collapsed into a sitting position.

               Before he could move, her hand reached up and around his protruding member as she got to her knees and took him into her mouth. Her hot tongue swirled over the head of his cock and he watched as her soft lips slid up and down his shaft. A low groan escaped Lambert's lips and he dug his fingers into her hair. She took her lips off him long enough to lick up and down his shaft and whispered, “Mmm you taste almost as good as I do.” Her lips quickly engulfed him again as her head began to bob quickly over his engorged flesh.

               She sensed his nearness to completion and sped up, striving to take more of him in her mouth. Suddenly she feels her hair being gripped and her head pulled away. She looked up at him with confused eyes.

               The witcher shook his head. “No, not like that. Gonna finish where I started. Turn around.” She smiled and turned away from him on all fours and arched her back, sticking her ass out. Reaching back between her legs she spread the tender bruised lips of her pussy for him.

               “Is this what you're after?” She slipped a finger into her opening and made a show of moaning loudly while meeting his eye over her shoulder. Without a word he dropped to his knees in the muddy water behind her and slid his cockhead between her lips for a moment before pressing into her opening and feeling her swallow all of him up. He grabbed on to her hips and pulled her back with each thrust, striving to be deeper each time.

               “Fuck me harder witcher! Yes! Do it!” She reached between her legs and furiously began rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly, her forehead pressed into the ground and her head against the wall. Every thrust feels as though she will split in half and she loves it despite the pain of his size. She closed her eyes in ecstasy for a moment and when she opened them she thought she spied a figure standing in the shadows, just off the corner of the building. She recognized the figure and smiled to herself, wondering if they were enjoying the show.

               Lambert felt precariously close to his release and was oblivious to the figure watching them. His whole world consisted of nothing but the pounding of his hips against her ass and the feel of her tight wet walls pulling at him tightly, demanding that he release within her. Grabbing her small breasts almost painfully in each hand he drove himself once more inside her and cried out as he released. Her cry matched his as the heat from his cum pushed her over the edge too and she squeezed around him desperately.

               Exhausted, she slid off him and rolled onto her back. Her hands wandered between her legs and she gently stroked her bruised but very satisfied pussy for a moment. She closed her eyes and stretched languidly, not paying any mind to the rain falling around and onto her, nor of the mud beneath her body. She opened her eyes and looked around; the figure in the shadows was gone and the witcher was standing above her retying his breeches. She smiled up at him and slowly rubbed between her lips with one hand and squeezed and pulled at a nipple with the other.

               “Fates woman, haven't you had enough?”  Lambert's tone is shocked but looking down at her naked in the rain, he can already feel his cock stirring again. She laughed happily before climbing to her feet and pulling her soaking muddy dress over her head and sliding it over her hips.

               “Maybe for the moment.” She squeezed her legs together, pressing her sore lips tight and stared up at him. “But I think we might have some business later.” She tried to smooth her dress and hair into a semblance of order. The witcher stepped closer to her, cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her close.

               “Room at the end of the hall.” He squeezed her ass and kissed her forcefully. “Just in case you have ' _business'_ that needs seeing to later tonight.” Giving her a half smile he released her and headed back inside to finish his food. As he sat down he noticed the dark haired serving girl hurry off into a back room. Putting her out of his mind for the moment he concentrated on clearing his plate.


	2. The Storage Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda corners a very aroused Arissa in the storage room.

* * *

Arissa, the dark haired serving girl, hurried into a back storage room and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall opposite the door, her face flushed. She had been keeping an eye on the witcher while he ate and while that woman had come and sat on his lap. She had looked away and when she had looked back he was heading out the door. Without thinking she had grabbed her cloak and followed him out a few minutes later. And then she had seen them. She had been frozen in shock at first, but the longer she watched the more aroused she became. She had felt her pussy swell and become slick as she watched him take her against the wall. She started rubbing herself through her dress thinking about that moment again.

               She felt the heat between her legs building and take control of her, raising a passion she couldn't control. With her cheeks flushed red she lifted the front of her dress up and slid her hand between her legs. Her fingers slipped between her lips and pressed and rubbed over her clit. With her other hand she parted her lips and slowly slid inside. Her head fell back against the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers pressed and delved into the wet folds. She whimpered quietly as her fingers became slick and her juices coated her inner thighs. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the door quickly opening and closing.

               She shoved her dress down and felt as if her face would catch fire from embarrassment and shame. A short hooded figure stood leaning against the door, a heavy cloak held tightly closed around them.

               “I am so sorry, I was just....I...I came in here to see if um...well we have some supplies and I...I didn't think anyone would..I didn't mean for anyone...” Her babbling was cut off as the figure spoke, a smile easily heard in their voice.

               “Oh please, no need to stop on my account.” Miranda tilted and shook her head dropping the hood back off her face. “In fact I rather enjoyed the view.” The smaller woman stepped closer letting her cloak fall open. She still wore the dress that Lambert had torn from her, her breasts bare, her firm nipples pointed toward Arissa. “Did _you_? Enjoy the view earlier?”

               Arissa stepped back bumping into the wall, her eyes darting around the room trying to keep from staring at the bare chest in front of her.  “Wha...what do you mean? I...I didn't see anything.”

              Miry smiled up at her and placed her hand flat on Arissa's stomach just below her large breasts. “Of course you did, I saw you.” She slid her hand down her belly, her finger tips stopping just below the other woman's belly button. “I just want to know if you enjoyed it.” Her fingers traced little circles on her through the fabric. The smaller woman's touch seemed to freeze Arissa. She couldn't look at Miry without seeing her as she had been outside; naked, back arched, that beautiful witcher burying himself within her.

               “I...I just wanted to make sure everything was okay...with the witcher I mean.” If her face could have blushed further it would have. Miranda seemed to be slowly getting closer, Arissa could just feel the smaller womans nipples brushing against the fabric of her dress.

               “Mmm yes. The witcher. I thought you had your eye on him. Shall I tell you how he was? What he felt like?” Miry's hand on her belly continued it's circles, seeming to to reach a hair lower with each circle. “To feel his lips on mine?” Miranda could hear the other woman's breath turn ragged and saw the quiver in her lips as she spoke.

               “His hands sliding down my body, his hot skin against mine.” Miry's hand slide down Arissa's thigh and crept up under her dress, her palm on the other woman's inner thigh. “I felt him get hard in my hands, his skin was so hot I thought it would burn me when he pushed it against my hot....wet...pussy.” Her hand slid up higher as she spoke until her fingers slid across the taller woman's slick, puffy lips.

               At the touch Arissa's whole body tensed up for a moment before the witcher induce fire in her blood overroad her senses. With a shaky sigh her head fell back against the wall and her eyes drooped closed. Miranda's fingers opened her lips and slid over her opening and swirled around her clit. Arissa let out a small whimper and tensed again briefly before relaxing and letting her legs widen slightly.

               Miranda smiled at the feeling of the warm wet folds under her hand, of the other woman's juices coating her fingers making them slick.

               “Mmm yes, I felt him stretch me open, felt him stretch every part deep inside me,” Miry let out a low moan. “Just thinking about it gets me as wet as you are. He shoved that big cock of his right up inside me, I came hard right away. Can you imagine that? His cock pressed right up against you.” One of her fingers pressed against Arissa's opening. “Then he pushes inside, filling you up.” She matches her words by carefully pushing a finger inside Arissa's tight wet hole. The dark haired woman whimpered quietly and clenched her hands on her dress.

               “Fates, you are so wet. You want him bad don't you? Want him to fuck you? Spread that pretty pink pussy open?” Her fingers slid in and out of her wet hole, her dripping cunt making squishing noises under her fingers. Lost in her thoughts and the feel of Miranda's touch Arissa didn't notice when Miry lifted her dress up around her waist. Miranda dropped to her knees in front of her, bringing the other woman's puffy wet lips level with her eyes. “You want him to fuck you til you scream and your tight cunt comes all over his big cock. Yes, are you going to come for me now like you want to come for him?”

               Unable to speak Arissa wordlessly nodded her head quickly. She started bucking her hips against Miry's fingers, panting and biting her lip. Watching her intently, Miranda waited as the other woman's orgasm built, feeling her pussy clenching around her fingers tighter, thrusting against her hand harder and faster. Just as she was about to release Miranda clamped her mouth over Arissa's quivering pussy.

               The dark haired woman's eyes flew open as Miranda's tongue delved between her lips and swirled around her dripping opening. Her soft tongue lapped up her juices spreading a fire through Arissa's body.

               “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Arissa mumbled the words while she dug her hands into Miranda's hair, holding the other woman's face tight between her legs. Her lips and tongue were like nothing she had ever experienced before, like a fire between her legs was radiating heat all through her body, like electricity was arcing through every nerve.

               The heat and smell of Arissa's pussy against her face drove Miranda crazy, she couldn't get enough of the taste on her tongue. She took Arissa's clit between her lips and sucked hard against it while her fingers slipped between her own legs and furiously rubbed her own swollen inner lips, still wet with the witcher's fluids.

 

               Arissa squealed and ground Miranda's head between her legs, sliding her pussy up and down her face as her hips bucked under her orgasm. Miry's own release shook her as her face was coated with the other womans' gushing juices, which she happily lapped up. Arissa quivered as Miranda's tongue darted in and out of her hole then swirled around her clit.

               The smaller woman reluctantly pulled away and sat back on her haunches and smiled up at Arissa. Looking down at that smiling face, shiny and slick with her own juices brought reality crashing back. Here she was standing in a small storage room, that anyone could walk into, with her dress up around her waist, and a strange woman on the ground having clearly just eaten her out.

               She quickly pushed her dress down and fought to smooth the wrinkles out while avoiding the eyes of the woman on the floor grinning up at her, making no effort to wipe the wetness off her face. Miranda watched her discomfort  with amusment.

               “He's pretty big you know, but if you can get that wet again you _might_ be able to handle him.” She almost laughed at the shock and embarassment on Arissa's face. “But dont worry, if nothing else I'm sure he'll love your taste.” She followed her words with the dirtiest smile she could muster and ran her tongue over her lips tasting the drying fluids.

               Arissa's face flushed bright red. “I'm not into... I didn't want...I never...with a...I have to go now. I have to go!” She rushed past Miranda and hurried out the door without a backward glance.

               “Oh, I think we'll be seeing each other again.” Miranda grinned, savouring the musky smell of the other woman's sex that clung to her face.


	3. Arissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous but curious Arissa arrives at Lambert's door later that evening.

* * *

Several hours later a nervous Arissa stood in front of the door to the witcher's room. She had changed from her clothing earlier and now wore a brown skirt that came to her ankles and a loose white button up  shirt. She wiped her hands nervously on her dress and hesitated before knocking. She still hadn't come to grips with what had happened in the storage room with that woman, and while she couldn't deny the surprising pleasure it had brought, it certainly hadn't lessened her desire for the witcher she had waited on.

               Would he be waiting for her? She wasn't certain of his invitation to begin with and now after he had been with that other woman she wondered if he would still be interested. She fought with her uncertainty and in the end it was the ache between her legs that won out. Her knuckles rapped three times quickly on the wood and she stood back. In the seconds as she waited, it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what his name was. The ridiculousness of the situation struck her. Here she was waiting for a man to open his door for her so they could do fates knew what... and what did she even know about him? He was a total stranger, and not only that, a _witcher_ stranger whom she had spoken maybe a dozen words to. She had just decided to leave when the door opened.

               Lambert leaned against the frame with his arms across his chest and a half smile on his lips. Arissa's breath caught in her throat as her eyes travelled over him. He stood before her as striking as she remembered in nothing but his breeches that hung low on his hips, untied.  She had to tear her eyes from his scarred muscular torso, and when she finally did her eyes locked with his and she froze for a moment until he finally spoke.

               “So, come about my offer have you?” His eyes hungrily took her in from head to toe.

               His open appraisal brought a flush to her cheeks and a surge of wetness between her legs. “I...I came to see if you still needed anything.”

               The witcher's grin widened and he stepped back, motioning with his arm for her to come in. “I'm sure I can think of something.” He stood in such a way as to force her to squeeze past him to get in. As her arm grazed his chest,  shivers went through her. His skin was hot, almost burning to the touch and his scent filled her nostrils, sweat and something else she couldn't put a name to... testosterone? A sexual musk like a wild animal. Whatever it was she felt her pussy clench and her juices coat her lips. She hurried past him and stood in the center of the room and quickly looked around.

               The room was fairly unremarkable, one side was occupied with a double bed and a chest at the foot that was buried under what appeared to be witcher's gear, and the other held a small wash stand and two ladderback chairs, one of which had a pair of swords resting on it. The sound of the door latching behind her made her spin back to the witcher.

               He walked towards her with the grace of a panther stalking it's prey. Her feet felt rooted to the spot as she waited for him to reach her. He seemed to glide to a stop in front of her, his body just inches from hers.

               “So was there...um...something specific you needed this evening?” She tried to keep her voice steady and her eyes on his face. He smiled and gently ran a finger down the side of her face, tracing the line of her jaw, moving down her throat and followed the hem of her shirt across her chest where he paused at her buttons. She bit back a whimper and closed her eyes trying to speak. “M...my n...name is Arissa by the way.”

               Lambert undid several of her buttons and pushed back the fabric, exposing a large expanse of her breasts. He placed his palm against the exposed skin of her chest and rubbed it over the smooth upper curves, gently pushing against the fabric slowly, exposing more of her.

               “Arissa is it? Well _Arissa,_ I suppose you can call me Lambert.” His hand left her chest and slid down the front of her body to rest on her stomach just below her belly button. She felt the heat from his palm through the fabric of her shirt, while it moved from her front to her side and settled on her hip as the witcher walked around behind her. His other hand gripped her opposite hip and his hand started moving upwards, under her shirt, his warm palms against her silky smooth skin.

               As they traveled up he moved them forward across her ribs, up under her heavy breasts, stopping just shy of reaching them. Using his hands to hold her still he pressed the length of himself against her back, pushing against her ass with his hips.

               “As for what I need this evening Arissa, I thought we might just see what comes up.”  She felt the hardness of him pressing into the soft curves of her ass and without thinking ground back against him. Her nervousness had begun to lose to the overwhelming feelings of lust that roiled within her. While pressing back against him she started moving her hips and ass up and down. She felt his bulge settle between her ass cheeks and kept up her movements sliding up and down against his shaft.

               Lambert reached up a little further and grabbed her breasts, feeling them heavy in his hands while her nipples trailed across his palms. She let out a low moan as he squeezed them and pulled and teased her nipples. Arissa felt his warm breath on her neck then his lips and tongue as he kissed and nibbled at the hollow of her neck. She felt her whole body quiver at his touch and unfastened the last of her buttons, giving him better access to her heaving chest.

               He continued to squeeze and grope at her ample breasts, but more roughly, enjoying their soft curves in his hands. His lips traveled up her neck and nibbled at her ear, his tongue flickering against her skin. The witcher released her right breast and moved his hand down her body, slipping his fingers under the edge of her waistband, working his way down between her legs.

               Arissa's mind screamed at her, the quiet nervous part of her tried to speak up when she felt his fingers moving for her wet slit, while the lust filled portion wanted to shout for him to hurry, to open her lips and slide inside her. All that actually escaped was one quiet word. “Please..”

               “Please what?” The witcher's words were a warm whisper in her ear sending chills down her body.

               “Please...touch me...touch me down there.” Her words came out between short panting breaths.

               “How could I say no to such a sexy request?” His hand moved further down and he cupped her wet pussy in his palm, the heat coming off her almost enough to burn. She bit her lip and pushed her hips against his hand, desperate for more contact from him. Lambert easily parted her wet lips and slid a finger over her opening and pressed gently on her clit.

               Wherever this crazy sexual tension for the witcher had come from, it had been building in her for hours and now with him here with her she felt that her body was going to explode. The smell of him in her nostrils filling her being, that one hand on her sensitive nipples, every inch his other hand crept lower had sent another shudder through her body. She felt him open her wetness and when he pressed inside she cried out, almost a scream as she came hard against his fingers. Her knees almost gave out and she leaned back against him with her whole body, her hands clinging to his arms for support.

               The witcher felt her whole body shudder and convulse against him and felt her pussy quiver against his hand while her juices flowed free and coated his fingers while she came.

               “Shit, already?” He chuckled while he continued sliding his fingers between her dripping lips, enjoying the feel of her twitching against them. “If you are going to come that easily this is going to be a very long night for you.” Feeling her come against him so hard had aroused him further and his raging hard on strained against the loose fabric of his pants screaming to get out.

               Without a word he turned Arissa around and letting his pants fall to the ground, stepped out of them. She gasped at the naked sight of him, his body muscular and tight, his erection standing out proudly almost as if it were reaching for her. Her nervousness came back strongly again. His dick had felt big enough pressed against her through the fabric but seeing the size of it now she couldn't imagine it fitting inside her at all.

               Lambert put his hands on her shoulders and firmly pressed down on them, but seeing her confused look he told her to kneel. Unsure at first what he wanted, she listened and slowly dropped to her knees. It wasn't until he stepped closer that she realized what he wanted and became unsure of herself. He gripped his cock in one hand and slowly stroked it while his other ran through her hair.

               “Press your tits together.”

               She blinked at him for a moment. “What...what do you mean?” He stepped closer, bringing his dick close to her chest and grabbing her breasts, squeezed them around his hard shaft.

               “Like that, hold them there. Tighter. Fuck ya, just like that.” He groaned and gripped her shoulders tightly. He started thrusting between her breasts, her firm smooth flesh pressing tight around him. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips towards her, thrusting faster, the head of his cock coming within inches of her face.

               The witcher looked down at her and grinned, seeing it come so close to her lips. “Mmmm, suck on it. I want to feel your lips when I come.” She looked hesitant but slowly opened her mouth and brought it closer to his dick. Unsure she carefully pressed her lips against his head on each thrust.

               Lambert frowned slightly, “Not like that!” His hands tangled themselves in her hair and he pulled her head down as he thrust forward, his cock pushing past her lips and he groaned slightly at the feel of her wet mouth around him. Arissa's eyes widened in surprise, her lips closing around him without another thought. “Ya like that.  Come on, suck on it. Fuck. Ya keep that up. Mmmm.” Encouraged by his words she tightened her lips around him and sucked at him eagerly. The witcher groaned and his fingers gripped her hair tighter. Emboldened by his reaction she lost her uncertainty and bobbed her head down over him in time with his thrusts.

               She felt him start to move faster, his breath coming quicker, and on impulse she started swirling her tongue around his head. This brought an immediate moan to his lips. She felt him twitch in her mouth and his hands gripped her hair almost painfully and suddenly he was releasing in her mouth. Shocked by the amount she tried to pull back but he held her unmoving for the first  two spurts before releasing her. She pulled her head back, hands braced on his hips as his cock kept spurting. Arissa closed her eyes and felt him splatter his fluids all over her face and chest.

               Lambert stepped back from her and caught his breath while he chuckled quietly. “Fuck, you did that well.” He eyed her and stroked himself, already feeling his dick getting harder again.

               Arissa climbed unsteadily to her feet wiping the sticky fluid from her face. She was shocked to see him already hard and stepping towards her. She had heard that once a man released he was finished. She had been both disappointed and relieved when he came in her mouth. Disappointed as the aching between her legs was screaming for attention to the point she could almost feel wetness dripping down her legs. On the other hand after seeing his thick girth she had serious doubts as to how she would handle him. The woman in the storage room had been right.  She couldn't imagine fitting all of that inside her but neither could she take her eyes off it.

               When he reached her he roughly pulled her shirt off her shoulders. “Let's see what else you can do well shall we?” He threw her shirt to the floor and reached around behind her, both hands squeezing her ass cheeks and pulling her body tight to his. Arissa gasped at the feel of his hot skin on her nipples as her breasts were crushed against his chest. She could feel his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs and ass through the fabric of her skirt. The heavy firmness of his dick pressed between her legs as he ground his hips against hers.

               She placed her hands on his chest intending to push him back before she became overwhelmed, but they had a mind of their own and she found her fingers tracing the hard curves of his muscles. Suddenly his lips engulfed hers and his tongue probed her mouth, sliding over hers, insistent and demanding. The heat between her legs seemed to flow outward over her entire body. Her skin felt flushed and her thoughts muddled. All she could think of was the reaction of her body to him.

               She barely noticed as he walked her over to the bed, their feet shuffling as their bodies never left each other. Her head spun and she found herself laying down on the bed, her calves and feet hanging over the edge. The witcher's warm hands traveled down her sides and he hooked his fingers under the edge of her skirt pulling if down off her legs quickly, leaving her naked. She felt his hands on her knees spreading her legs wide. Her own hands slipped down her belly to her hot wet center. She opened her lips gently and thumbed her clit while rubbing over her opening.

               Lambert's hands closed over her wrists and he leaned forward pinning her arms above her head. Arissa looked up at him, her chest heaving, as for the moment, her concerns left her and her mind was filled with animal passion. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and bit her lip. The witcher repositioned his hands so he held her wrists with only one, and with the other reached down and pushed a finger between her pussy lips, circling her opening before pushing inside her. She let out a small squeak and arched her hips up against his hand. He moved his finger in and out of her and she rocked her hips in time with his movements, low moans of excitement escaping from her.

               Then he removed his hand and guided the head of his dick against her opening. He pushed against her, feeling her outer lips part for him. Arissa began squirming under him, feeling her pussy stretching as he pressed down into her. She shook her head and tried pulling her arms free but his grip was like iron.

               “No...please....no!” Her head shook more violently side to side “It...it's too big. You...you have to stop...” She gasped loudly as he pushed harder against her opening, feeling her flesh straining to fit around him. “Please, you have to stop!”

               “Shhh. Don't...worry...almost...there.” He pushed the words out between grunts. “Fuck you're tight. Ugh! Fuck! Ya, there we go! Oh fates.” Arissa cried out in pain as the head of his cock finally pushed inside her. She felt a tearing, burning sensation as her tight pussy stretched around his head. Lambert paused, holding himself just inside her. “Fuck, you are so tight.”

               Arissa drew in a shuddering breath and tried to adjust herself to his girth but the witcher gave her little time. She opened her mouth to speak but the words were lost to the strangled whimper that escaped them. Groaning loudly, Lambert pushed himself deeper into her. With one sharp push he broke through her maidenhead and buried himself completely within her, her tight walls gripping along his entire length. He dragged himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in again and again. She weakly struggled against him but quickly gave up knowing she couldn't get free.

               The witcher's breath came in quick pants between grunts as he delved deep inside her. Arissa's body shook with each thrust, her large breasts bouncing each time he drove himself in. She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears and bit back the sobs brought on by the burning pain that accompanied each powerful thrust. His movements came faster, their skin slapping together as her wet tight tunnel slid around him.

               The searing pain that came with each thrust had subsided to a dull constant ache. She turned her head away trying to ignore it until he finished, when another sensation began to build in her. Every time he stretched her open she felt a different burning. That same burning as when he had touched her and first lay her down. Almost against her will she found her hips rising to meet him, just a little a first, then she was arching her back, pushing back against him. Instinctively her legs wrapped around Lambert, her ankles hooked. She flexed her thighs as he thrust down, lifting her hips off the bed, slamming their bodies together, pulling him deeper inside. The aching intensified and she could feel her virgin pussy bruising as his huge cock ripped into her, but that burning pleasure built with it to the point she could no longer tell them apart.

               Her breath came in quick pain filled pants but she no longer wanted to stop the witcher, even if she could have. Somewhat surprised by her sudden enthusiastic return, Lambert released her wrists and placing his hands on either side was able to lean into her more, bringing more weight and force to bear. Her freed hands immediately flew between her legs where she furiously assaulted her throbbing clit. Her world was consumed by the bone shaking thump of his pelvic bone striking her every time he forced his way inside her.

               Her pussy was dripping from her desire, coating her inner thighs and his hanging balls but it did little to ease his passage. Her sobs became tiny cries of pain filled pleasure that quickly grew in volume between each thrust. Her whole body started to quiver around him as her cries got louder, almost shouting each time he opened her up. He thrust into her faster and faster, as he felt his release coming on, his mouth closed over hers. Her eyes flew open and her wet mouth savagely attacked his. Suddenly she screamed against his lips as her body flailed beneath him. Conscious thought had left her body, she couldn't hear her own screams or feel her fingers as they raked furrows down the witcher's back. Her mind was filled with the excruciating pleasure as she came, throwing her head back as her bruised, ravaged pussy twitched around his throbbing cock deep inside her, he filled her so tightly that she could almost feel his heart beat through his engorged member.

               “Oh fuck fuck _fuck_!” Lambert's cries added to her own. Feeling her writhe under him while her pussy spasmed was more than he could take. With a final heavy thrust he held himself deep within her as he came. His dick pumped wave after wave inside her, he felt as if his whole being was being drained out the end of his cock.

               Arissa tried to pull in air through shuddering ragged breaths as she came down from her earth shattering release. His final thrust brought another cry to her lips and she felt the heat of his cum as he filled her. Incredibly her body came again in a powerful aftershock and she arched up against him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled his lips to hers. Their kiss, while passionate, lacked the animalistic fervor of the one that came before. Her lips parted against his and their tongues sought each other.

               Their kiss broke and Lambert stood up, slowly pulling his softening member from her. She whimpered softer and winced. The witcher looked down at her sweat drenched body with his typical half smile, taking in the sight of her. From her gaping pussy, dripping cum and her own juices, to her heaving tits, still splattered by his drying cum from earlier, finally up to her parted lips and tired wild eyes.

               “Now that was a good fucking.” He laughed while trying to catch his breath. “Holy _fuck_ was it ever.”

               She tried to smile back but winced in pain as she clenched her pussy muscles. Without a word and with barely a thought she crawled fully onto the bed and within seconds of her head hitting the pillow was passed out. Lambert chuckled to himself as he threw a blanket over her.

               “Ya sleep kid, you deserve it. Boy do you ever.” He flopped down next to her on his back. “But you better rest up cause I think round two will be starting in the morning.” With a smile on his lips he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

 

               Miranda lay on her bed naked in the room next to Lambert's, one hand buried in the folds between her legs the other squeezing and pulling at her breasts. The sounds of their fucking had made Miranda's still tender pussy drip with excitement. She had lain there listening through the thin walls while she fingered herself. Her dripping lips made wet squishing sounds while she pushed inside trying to match the rhythm she heard from the next room.

               She had come hard and quickly when she heard the other woman's pleas and realized the witcher wouldn't stop. A grin had played over her face remembering the size of him and how he had filled her too. She kept stroking herself listening to Arissa's quiet sobs and the grunting from the witcher as he fucked her. It wasn't until she heard the other woman's painful cries become filled with lustful need that her touching became earnest again.

               Miranda had carefully matched their pace but held herself at the edge of release, wanting to come with them, to make their pleasure one with hers. She bit down on her lip, hard, to keep herself from climaxing too early. She couldn't believe how long they were lasting and was having doubts that she would be able to last long enough.

               Miranda's eyes flew open for an instant when Arissa's orgasmic scream echoed through the wall then clenched shut as she herself released with the other woman. She bucked her hips up hard against her delving fingers, humping the air as her juices bathed her furiously penetrating fingers. She came hard and it seemed to last forever. When her body finally relaxed and her hips touched the bed again there was only silence from the other room.

               She laughed quietly to herself as aftershocks rippled through her body. She closed her eyes and grinned as a thought came to her. Miranda pulled her slick fingers from her pussy and brought them to her lips and sucking them clean one by one planned out her morning.


	4. Trifecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insatiable Miranda creeps into Lambert's room for some three way fun.

* * *

The sun had not yet crested the horizon when Miranda silently opened the door and slipped inside the witcher's room. She was naked accept for a cloak she had wrapped around her and that fell from her shoulders as soon as the door shut behind her. The cool air on her skin made her shiver slightly as she walked towards the bed.

               Lambert lay sleeping on his back, sheet tangled around his ankles, his body naked and barely visible in the predawn light. Curled up on her side next to him the serving girl clung to a pillow, also deeply asleep. She smiled to herself as she quietly crossed the floor to the bed and knelt beside it. She softly ran her finger tips up his thighs and over his hips. Her finger nails gently raked over his skin towards his sleeping cock. She had to stifle a giggle when it twitched as her fingers drew near.

               Hardly daring to breathe she watched his face for signs of his awakening while her hands slowly wrapped around his considerable girth. She felt him begin to harden in her hands and a low involuntary moan slipped from his lips. Miranda's hand started sliding up and down his cock while her fingers slid between her own wet pussy lips.

               It didn't take him long to get fully erect and he had begun to wake up under her touch. Miranda saw his eyelids begin to flutter and acted quickly. In one smooth graceful motion she had vaulted onto the bed, straddling him with the head of his cock pressed against her opening.

               Lambert's eyes opened slightly. “Wha..?” He barely had time for his eyes to begin focusing on the naked figure above him before she dropped down, plunging him all the way inside her in one swift motion. His eyes flared open and he gasped feeling her hot wetness pressing all around him.

               Miranda giggled, pressing a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and immediately began moving up and down.  Lambert raised his hips in time with hers, shocked by her presence but certainly not willing to let the opportunity pass to plough her depths again. His eyes met hers and he returned her grin while gripping her hips. She slid her hands up his chest and leaned forward over him, palms on his hot skin and her hips moving quickly up and down, her skin slapping against his.

               The feeling of him stretching her open, touching every sensitive spot inside her brought her near release quickly. Miranda looked down at the woman next to them, seeing her begin to stir. The sight of her brought memories of listening to them fucking last night, and the taste of the dark haired woman on Miranda's tongue. The thoughts pushed Miranda over the edge and with gasping giggle she came hard, her pussy twitching around his shaft.

               Lambert groaned feeling her pulse around him. He thrust up through her release. “Oh fuck,” he moaned breathlessly.

               She grinned back. “That's the idea.” Suddenly one of his hands gripped the back of her head and brought it down to his, crushing his lips against hers. Miranda let out a surprised squeal before parting her lips. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feel of him, his tongue sliding across hers.

               Lambert groaned against her mouth and arched up, driving himself deep inside her. The witcher felt Miranda's lips curve into a smile as his hot cum pumped into her. She rocked her hips, feeling their mixed fluids flow out of her.

               Arissa lay on her side, her back towards Lambert and Miranda. She had woken up a few minutes previous when she had felt the other woman climb onto the bed. She had frozen at first, unsure what was happening, then once she realized what they were doing she was afraid to move from embarrassment. They obviously knew she was there. Did they think she was still asleep? Who was it? Was it that same girl from yesterday? Who else could it be? She had been shocked to find a wetness growing between her legs. Her pussy was still sore and bruised from the previous night but the sounds of them coupled with the memory of her time with the redheaded woman in the supply room brought a burning ache of another kind between her legs.

               Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice when they fell silent and the bed stopped moving. She felt hands grab her and suddenly she was on her back with her arms pinned at her sides as Miranda straddled her chest. The smaller woman's ass rested against Arissa's breasts putting her cum filled pussy less than a foot from her face.

               “See? I knew she was awake.” Miranda's hand reached behind her and slipped it between Arissa's legs and brought her fingers back up to her face slick with the other woman's juices. “And she seems to have been enjoying the show.”

               Arissa opened her mouth to speak but Miranda halted her words by placing a wet finger against her lips. She opened her mouth anyway when she felt a pair of rough hands grip her thighs and force them apart. She barely had half a moment to squirm before her eyes opened wide as the witcher's tongue thrust between her pussy lips, probing at her opening. She drew in her breath sharply and let it out in a quivering moan.

               “Oh gods...Lambert...what...don't...” Arissa closed her eyes and raised her hips up pressing harder against his mouth.

               “Shhh, hush. I have a better use for those lips.” As she finished speaking she slid forward off Arissa's chest and over her face. The smaller woman's thighs trapped Arissa's head, giving her nowhere to go. Miranda ran her fingers through Arissa's hair then gripped it tightly, tangling the strands around her fingers. “Time to return the favor.”

               Arissa's face quickly became slick with a mix of the other woman's juices and the witcher's cum as Miranda rubbed her wet slit up and down her face. The witcher's tongue swirled around her own clit as he pressed two fingers inside her. Arissa's squeal of pain was muffled by Miranda's pussy against her face. Her lips and opening were still raw and bruised and Lambert's fingers brought stabs of burning pain as they first entered but faded slightly as he worked them in and out of her hole.

               “Come on, I'm not moving until you make me cum.” Miranda looked down into Arissa's eyes and reached down and spread her lips. She pressed her open pussy against the other woman's mouth. “Let me feel that tongue, do it!” Her voice had an urgency to it and she pressed harder against the larger woman's face.

               Barely able to think between the conflicting sensations caused by the witcher and the smell of the other woman's sex filling her nostrils she did as she was told. Tentatively at first, her tongue pressed into Miranda's wet folds, tasting both her and the witcher in her mouth. Arissa was unsure of herself but was encouraged by the pleased moans coming from Miranda as she continued. Her efforts were paused every now and then when the witcher focused on a sensitive spot and she cried out against Miranda's flesh.

               Much to her surprise Arissa found herself enjoying the other woman's moans. She began to  view each one of Miranda's pleased noises as a victory for herself and attacked her pussy with enthusiasm. Arissa's hands came up and her fingers dug into the other woman's hips, holding Miranda tight to her lips. In a flash of insight she began trying to copy Lambert's movements herself.

               “Oh fuck, oh _fuck fuck fuck._ Yes, keep that up. Gods!” Miranda dug her fingers painfully into Arissa's scalp, humping against her face. Suddenly Lambert's lips clamped down around Arissa's clit and sucked hard while he touched the special spot inside her. With a muffled cry Arissa arched her hips up and came hard against the witcher's mouth. As her orgasm rippled through her she felt Lambert's touch leave her body.

               Arissa turned her attention once again to Miranda and could feel the other woman was near her own release. Her breathing was heavy and labored and her voice came out breathlessly. “Gods yes, lick my hole. Oh fuck. Yes. Yes! YES!” Miranda's thighs clamped around Arissa's head as she came, gushing wetness over her lips.

               Miranda loosened her grip on the other woman's head and crawled backwards down her body until they were face to face. She grinned down at Arissa before crushing her lips against hers, her tongue invading Arissa's mouth, relishing the taste of herself on the other woman. Arissa hesitated only a minute before returning Miranda's kiss with just as much passion and wrapped her arms around her neck.

               Lambert watched the two of them, their naked bodies rubbing against each other while slowly stroking his hard cock. He stood at the end of the bed watching them for a moment. From where he was standing he had a perfect view of both of their wet pussies, their lips sliding and opening as their bodies moved against each other. He found himself unable to decide which one he wanted to fuck.

               What decided for him was simple variety. He had already had Miranda this morning and he felt the urge to feel the tight barely used walls that had enveloped him last night. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Arissa's legs and ran his hands over Miranda's ass cheeks and down between her legs. Miranda pressed back against his hand and he pushed a finger inside her. He smiled when he heard her moan and slipped a second finger into her pushing deeper. Miranda moaned louder and rocked her hips against him as he fingered her from behind.

               Arissa felt Miranda's moans against her lips and felt her body rocking on top of hers and assumed the witcher was taking her again. So it was with a squeak of shock and pain that she felt the head of his dick press between her lips and invade her entrance. She had a moment to suck in a breath before he pushed all the way inside her. She let out a small yelp but he felt so good opening her up she involuntarily arched up to meet his thrust.

               Her skin was flushed and she ached with desire, every touch and kiss had set the fire burning higher and she needed it quenched as only he could. She reached down and gripped her legs behind her knees, pulling her legs wide, giving him better access to her, enabling him to plunge deeper inside her.

               Miranda climbed off of Arissa and knelt next to her hips. She bowed her head and took the other woman's nipple in her mouth sucking and teasing it with her lips and tongue. Arissa gasped as Lambert pushed down into her, feeling him deeper than before and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

               “Yes, please. Fuck me Lambert. Fuck me!” The words felt strange on her lips but their meaning was true. Lambert was only too happy to oblige, he leaned over her, palms flat on either side of her head and pulling out thrust back deeply inside her in one powerful movement. She cried out but didn't take her eyes from his as he steadily moved in and out.

               “Mmm yes, fuck her witcher. Fuck her good.” Miranda laid back on the bed facing them with her legs spread wide. With one hand she parted her lips and the other furiously attacked her pussy, fingers alternating between rubbing her clit and burying themselves in her wet hole, coating her fingers.

               “Yeah, like that? You like being stretched open?” Lambert fucked her hard, his hips thudding against her thighs. Arissa whimpered with each thrust but her eyes stayed locked with his, wordlessly begging him not to stop.   Her heavy breasts swayed as each thrust shook her body and her skin beaded with sweat. She felt her release build within her with each penetration. Her cries came louder as she neared release but they were suddenly silenced when the witcher took her mouth with his. Their tongues entwined and she came. She released her legs and her arms tightened around his neck, her legs around his waist and the walls of her pussy contracted around his dick, of her intent focused on encompassing him.

               With a cry of his own Lambert came deep inside her, her convulsing pussy milking every last drop from him and wanting to pull more. It felt like he released for ages before he rolled off her panting onto his back. He looked over at Miranda just as she brought her own release, body shaking, breath gasping. She caught him looking and smiled, crawling up face to face with him. Her soft lips found his and she kissed him tenderly before laying down next to him, her head on his shoulder. Her fingers trailed down his chest and moved below his belly, not quite reaching his softening member.

               The sudden tenderness was a sharp contrast to their previous alliance and Lambert reached out his arm on the other side and pulled Arissa close, her breasts pressed against him, and kissed the side of her head. He ran a hand down her back and cupped her ass, giving it a squeeze. Miranda giggled and pressed herself closer, her perky nipples poking into his skin.

               “So what do we do next?” Miranda's voice was low and husky and her fingers brushed his resting dick. “Think _he_ might make an appearance again?”

               Lambert chuckled and gave her a lopsided grin. “Fuck woman are you ever satisfied?”

               “Not for long.”

               “Well we'll have to see what we can do about that later, but for now,” Lambert gave her ass a quick swat and sat up. “I'm going to get something to eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends Lambert's threesome. The author of this work (which again, is NOT me) says he is considering more fun and games with the witcher and Miranda in future stories. If you agree, drop him a comment here. I'll let him know.


End file.
